And Still
by Zah nee-chan
Summary: Depois da obsessão por Sasuke acabar, Sakura percebe seus sentimentos por Naruto, mas, infelizmente, tarde demais. Songfic  -NaruSaku - NaruHina -


_**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, assim como a música And Still de Reba McEntire.**_

_**~xx~xx~x~x**_

_**Songfic – And Still**_

"_**Milhares de pessoas vivem nesta cidade**_

_**E eu tive que correr dele**_

_**Quando eu vi ele alí**_

_**Naquela rua movimentada**_

_**Aqueles sentimentos voltaram de novo**_

_**Não tive pra onde fugir**_

_**Sem lugar para me esconder**_

_**Ele veio até mim e me olhou nos olhos"**_

Luzes e sinos. O clima natalino tomava conta das milhares de pessoas que passeavam pelas ruas a procura de presentes. O vermelho e verde predominavam nas decorações, assim como os feixes dourados e prateavam se confundiam. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa se agitaram contra o vento, enquanto Sakura se encolhia um pouco, diante do frio que fazia. Estava a mais de trinta minutos andando de um lado para o outro na mesma quadra. Tentava achar algo que pudesse presentear sua amiga Yamanaka Ino.

Andou até perto de uma loja de perfumes na esquina, mas não parou, esbarrou em algumas pessoas antes de virar a esquina. Olhou para as lojas antes de seu coração acelerar, virou novamente de costas e retornou pelo mesmo trajeto.

Cabelos loiros, o sorriso que dava para ouvir de longe e aquela aura calorosa. A última pessoa que ela queria encontrar naquele momento.

Quando era pequena, Sakura tinha dois amigos muito queridos: Sasuke e Naruto. A menina, sempre nutriu uma paixão platônica pelo primeiro e o segundo nutria uma paixão por ela. O loiro sempre se declarava e ela todas as vezes o rejeitava impiedosamente.

Apesar de todas as confusões, a vida a três era bastante divertida. Infelizmente o amigo Sasuke se envolveu com pessoas perigosas. Viciado em drogas, acabou fugindo com um traficante temido, para tristeza de seus amigos.

Sakura pediu para Naruto tentar trazer o amigo de volta para ela e este lhe prometeu que o traria de qualquer jeito. Assim o fez, o moreno voltou e apesar das investidas da garota, nada aconteceu entre os dois.

Sakura desistiu de Sasuke, quando entendeu o que Naruto sentia ao amar e não ser amado. Começou a perceber as várias qualidades que o amigo loiro tinha e quando se deu conta que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, o mesmo anunciou que iria fazer faculdade fora do país.

Foram os anos mais longos da vida dela. Tinha Sasuke, mas ele era frio demais, era como se fosse uma noite de inverno, ela precisava de seu sol de verão.

Três anos se arrastaram e ele voltou. Mais bonito do que ela se lembrava e com uma aliança no dedo esquerdo.

–_Espero que ele não me veja._ - pensou de costas para o loiro.

Não adiantou, ele viu os peculiares e familiares cabelos cor-de-rosa e gritou:

–Sakura. - correu até ela, enquanto esta ficou imóvel sem achar uma escapatória.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam muito ao se encontrarem com os verdes dela.

"**_E ainda_**

_**O mundo está parado, ainda**_

_**E eu não posso me mexer**_

_**E tudo o que eu pude sentir foi essa dor em meu coração dizendo que ainda amo ele"**_

Sim, aqueles velhos tempos lhe vieram a cabeça. Imaginou que ele era livre, poderia declarar-lhe o amor que estava dentro do peito e ele sorriria feliz. Infelizmente não eram mais adolescente e o tempo tinha passado, pelo menos para ele. Tinha seguido em frente e deixado-a no passado; seu amor do passado. Ela demorou demais e o tempo passou. Doía dar-se conta disso. Ficou tanto tempo obcecada por Sasuke, que não deu-se conta que o amor de sua vida estava bem ao seu lado.

"_**Ele disse como tem passado**_

_**É ótimo te ver de novo**_

_**Você é realmente uma tristeza para os meus olhos**_

_**Eu disse que não posso me queixar**_

_**Oh, estou bem**_

_**Nós conversamos e as pessoas iam passando**_

_**Nós rimos dos velhos tempos e de tudo o que já passamos**_

_**Foi aí então que ele me abraçou e me disse: "Senti sua falta""**_

–Nossa Sakura, mau falei com você. - ele segurou as mãos femininas. - Como você está, tudo certinho?

–Eu estou bem, não tenho do que me queixar. - ele perguntava como um amigo, enquanto ela corava bobamente.

Não tinha paixão nas palavras dele, ela percebeu, somente uma alegria de quem encontra um conhecido. Isso doía, pois conhecia muito bem o rapaz, estava sendo tratada como amiga, assim como ela tratou ele por tantos anos.

–Nem sei de todo mundo, só falei direito com o Sasuke depois que voltei. - disse sorrindo como sempre. - Que saudade do tempo que a gente aprontava bastante. Você tem visto o Kakashi ?

–Sim, ele se casou a pouco tempo. Coitado, sofria na sua mão. - disse ela rindo um pouco ao lembrar da travessuras.

–É mesmo, lembra quando eu coloquei aquela armadilha, quando estávamos no sexto ano? Derrubei um balde de água na cabeça dele.

–Claro que lembro, você ficou suspenso por uma semana. E quando eu, você e Sasuke colocamos uma bombinha na sala.

–Nossa, todos saíram correndo da sala. Você caiu e virou o pé e foi a primeira vez que Sasuke ficou preocupado com alguém.

–Fiquei todo empolgada depois disso, mas ele nem olhava para mim. - disse desconfortavelmente.

–Sasuke é um idiota mesmo. - ele completou suspirando e olhando para o céu enquanto pessoas passavam, pelas ruas, apressadas.

Naruto chegou um pouco mais perto da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. O coração dela disparou e um calor envolvente lhe aqueceu.

–Senti sua falta. - disse no ouvido feminino.

"_**E ainda**_

_**O mundo está parado, ainda**_

_**E eu não posso me mexer**_

_**E tudo o que eu pude sentir foi essa dor em meu coração dizendo que ainda amo ele"**_

Cada músculo do corpo feminino gritava para que aquele contado não terminasse nunca, mas ele se afastou. O sorriso nunca sumia do rosto dele, enquanto ela lhe olhava um pouco surpresa. No fundo esperava que ele lhe dissesse o quanto ainda a amava, mas sabia que era impossível.

"_**Então quando ela aparece pra ele**_

_**Ele disse: "Essa é minha esposa"**_

_**Eu dei meu melhor sorriso mas eu estava morrendo por dentro**_

_**Ele disse: "Nós temos que ir agora,**_

_**Está ficando tarde,**_

_**Foi tão bom te ver"**_

_**E eles foram embora"**_

–Naruto. - uma voz doce e melodiosa soou atrás de Sakura, que se virou imediatamente.

Longos cabelos negros, olhos peculiarmente claros, quase brancos, corpo delineado. Era incrivelmente linda, a outra não pode deixar de notar.

–Essa é Hinata, minha esposa. - aquilo esmagou-lhe o coração.

Os braços masculinos envolveram as costas delicadas, nada fugia dos atentos olhos verdes. Doía demais ver aquilo, mas usou todas as forças para cumprimentar a garota e sorrir cordialmente.

–Essa é uma grande amiga minha, Sakura. - disse para a morena.

–É um prazer conhecê-la. Naruto falou muito bem de você. - disse um pouco tímida.

Aquela situação era estranha ao extremo. Sakura tinha vontade de fazer a menina sumir, só pelo modo que ele parecia se admirar com cada movimento delicado de Hinata.

–Estamos pensando em fazer uma festa para todos conhecerem Hinata e também para reunir a galera. Eu te aviso direitinho depois. Agora temos que ir, pois já está ficando tarde.

–Sem problemas. Mas não esqueça de me avisar sobre a festa.

–Pode deixar.

Eles se despediram. Sakura observou os dois se afastarem de mãos dadas.

"_**E ainda**_

_**O mundo está parado, ainda**_

_**E eu não posso me mexer**_

_**E tudo o que eu pude sentir foi essa dor em meu coração dizendo que ainda amo ele"**_

Estava entorpecia. Observou os dois sumirem entre as pessoas. As lágrimas trasbordaram dos olhos verdes. Eram frias como o clima presente. Não conseguia sair do lugar, não haviam forças para tentar seguir em frente, o mundo parou. As pessoas pareciam caminhar mais devagar e a imagem de Naruto e Hinata não se apagava de sua mente. Gritou. As pessoas olharam-na assustadas. Ela estava parada no tempo, pois ainda o amava.

Conseguiu achar forças para correr e um sorriso brotou entre as lágrimas. Ela estava parada no tempo. Tempo em que o loiro ainda lhe amava, por isso iria arrastá-lo para o mesmo tempo. Ainda o amava, não iria desistir tão facilmente.

**~x~x~~x~~x~x~x~**

**Bom, o Natal já passou, mas isso é de presente para quem gostar. Acho que está fraquinha, mas estava na minha cabeça e eu precisava por para fora. **

**É isso aí, não gosto muito dos casais, mas como eu disse, precisava tirar da cabeça para continuar "Sangue Quente".**

**Espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem os erros, mas escrevi em poucos minutos e logo postei, sem revisar muito bem.**

**Se gostaram podem mandar sugestões, até mesmo de casais que gostariam que eu escrevesse sobre. Apesar de não fazer muito bem, adoro escrever, então gostaria de escrever mais e mais, para me aperfeiçoar.**

**xoxo **


End file.
